


Writer's Block Drabbles

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A series of drabbles written to help with a case of writer's block. Explicit rating does not apply to all drabbles; explicit drabbles will be marked NSFW





	1. Rowena/ Reader

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You would never get enough of this. Tucked up safe and sound, wrapped in the arms of your love, life had never been so blissful. Rowena’s curls spilled across the pillow, the silky tendrils soft where they brushed against you. Her creamy skin glowed in the dim light of the moon, her delicate features slack with sleep. Tired though you were, you couldn't quite being yourself to shut your eyes just yet, drinking in her every feature, committing the moment to memory. 

How close you’d come to losing this...to losing her. During that final battle to destroy Lucifer once and for all, she'd come perilously close to dying, the fallen angel enraged that twice he’d killed her and twice she’d returned, stronger than ever. He had vowed to ‘make the third time stick’. And he had come so, so close to fulfilling that promise; the very thought of it filled you horror and dread. Your hold on her tightened ever-so-slightly, tugging the sleeping witch closer still. 

Shifting in your arms, her eyes cracked open to stare blearily at you. “What are you doing up, lass? ‘s too early to be awake.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” you whispered back.

“About what, lamb?”

“About Luci- about how he almost...you almost…”

Understanding flooded her eyes. Cradling you to her, she pulled you into the curve of her body, murmuring reassurances. You nuzzled into her chest, the steady thrum of her heart soothing your troubled mind. It was a reminder that she was still here, still alive despite everything. And as you finally drifted to sleep, you promised do whatever it took to keep it beating for years to come.


	2. Gadreel/ Reader

You were in over your head. The demons closed in on all sides, five malicious grins staring back at you. If it had been one or two- like you'd been told- you could have handled it. Instead, you were vastly outnumbered, totally unprepared for so many opponents. Cursing the Winchesters six ways from Sunday for their faulty intel, you prayed for a miracle. 

The one on the left lunged forward, laughing when you jerked back. They were toying with you now, enjoying the growing desperation on your face. You didn’t want to think about what would happen once they finally grew bored; a quick death would be your best option at that point. Resolve hardening, you shifted position, readying for attack- if you were gonna die, you were taking some of these bastards with you. 

Focused on the one directly in front of you, you weren’t prepared when the one on the right pounced. But before she could land a blow, a looming shadow came out of nowhere, grabbing her by the back of the head. Light flared to life, the demon’s shriek filling the air. Whirling around, the demons were just as dumbfounded as you at the sight of the newcomer holding the demon’s carcass, blackened eye sockets smoldering.

“I heard your prayer,” he said, staring directly at you, “and I’m here to help.”

Taking advantage of his sudden appearance, you dispatched the demon who had lunged at you. Chaos descended, but with an ally on your side, the odds shifted in your favor. The stranger seemed strangely well tuned to your style of fighting, attacking while you defended, watching your back when you moved in for a kill. In no time at all, you were surrounded by a pile of dead demons. However, you weren’t ready to drop your guard just yet. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help, but who the hell are you?” He held his hands to the sides, making himself as small and non-threatening as possible- not an easy feat given how large he was. Still, your gut told you he didn’t mean any harm. 

“My name is Gadreel...I am your guardian angel.”


	3. Benny Lafitte/ Reader NSFW

Stretching sore and achy muscles, you let out a purr of contentment. The remains of the picnic Benny set up in front of the fireplace were scattered all around. He had been determined to spend your anniversary pampering you with a delicious homemade meal and cuddling in front of the fire. And sex. Lots and lots of sex, the many orgasms he’d given you setting a new personal record. 

The fire had long since gone out, but laying wrapped up in the blankets with your insatiable vampire ensured you didn't feel the cold. But as you lay there, it was impossible to ignore the demands of your body for long. The need to answer nature’s call had you carefully squirming out of Benny’s arms, taking care not to wake the giant bear of a man. You weren’t careful enough, however.

“And just where d’you think you're goin’?”

His husky voice was thick with sleep and arousal, sending a pulse of lust lost straight to your center. But as much as you wanted to roll on top of him and take him for a ride, the pressure on your bladder didn't cease. Dodging his searching arms, you climbed off of the mattress, taking the blankets with you. He playfully reached out to tug them out of your grip, but you ducked beyond his reach with a laugh, beelining for the bathroom.

After you’d tended to your needs and washed up, you headed straight back to your vampire, unsurprised to find him waiting for you. Sprawled across the bed, his broad body on display, Benny was completely unabashed with his own nudity. Indeed, you had to pause a moment to take in the sight of one of his meaty hands wrapped around his thick cock, already half erect and on the way to full hardness. 

As soon as you got close enough, he pulled on the edge of the bedsheets, dragging you down beside him. You gladly stretched atop his warm body, arousal building in your core at the press all that naked skin against your own. Cupping the back of your neck, he tugged you in for a thorough kiss that stole your breath away. Your pussy grew slick, and you reached down to angle his cock at your entrance.

Moaning into his mouth as he pushed inside, you pulled away, smiling down at him as he filled you. “Happy anniversary, baby.”


	4. Dean Winchester/ Reader NSFW

There were few people who would accuse Dean Winchester of being soft. To his enemies and the monsters he hunted, he was a source of fear and hatred, a hardened killer and little else. The harsh persona was allowed to drop when surrounded by friends and allies, but even so, there was a gentler side that few were privileged enough to see. You counted yourself very, very lucky to be one of those few.

Staring up into those eyes you loved so much, you couldn’t keep your gaze from darting down to his kiss swollen lips. He caught you of course, smirking ever so slightly before leaning down for yet another kiss. Dean’s kisses were much like the man himself. At times sweet and playful, other times hard and needy, the way he explored you never ceased to take your breath away, leaving you eager for more. But it wasn’t just his skilled lips or talented tongue that had you weak in the knees: it was the way he let go, giving himself over to you entirely without reservation. 

He kissed you languidly, savoring the taste of you, his hips rocking into you slow and easy. The glide of his cock along your walls sent pleasure fizzing through your blood, leaving you craving more. As if he read your mind, Dean took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together. Wrapping your free arm around his shoulders, you pressed yourself impossibly closer, holding him to your heart.

Much, much later, sated and pleasantly sore, Dean had yet to release your hand. He kissed the tip of each finger before resting his head on you chest. Nuzzling into his sweat dampened hair, you reveled in the peace that surrounded you. Moments like this didn't come often, and you were going to treasure every second.


	5. Benny Lafitte/ Reader NSFW

Clutching at Benny’s arm, you scrabbled blindly for the pillow, squeezing the soft material tight as he fucked into you from behind. The thrust of his thick cock drove you wild, arching against him like a cat in heat, desperate to take him deeper still. Needy mewls spilled from your lips as you ordered him to go harder- you weren't some delicate flower, damn it, you could take it.

Bracing himself against the mattress, he snapped his hips into you with a harsh grunt, punching the air from your lungs. You’d be sore the next day, but it was worth it, that telltale pressure building in your core. You were so close to coming you could practically taste it- all you needed was one last push to send you tumbling over the edge. “Bite me, Benny, please. I need it, need you, fucking  _bite me_ .”

“Ya sure, chere? I don’t wanna hurt you,” he panted out harshly, the heat of his breath fanning against the sweaty nape of your neck. 

“Fuck yes,” you whined, twisting your head to the side in invitation. “Do it, Benny, please.”

It didn’t take much to convince him, the rough scratch of his stubble your only warning before he latched on, fangs piercing the delicate skin of your throat. You cried out in ecstasy, the painful pleasure leaving you dizzy. He palmed at your breast as he lapped up the blood beading up from the wounds, pulling and tugging at your nipple. His other hand drifted down your stomach, parting the coarse curls between your thighs to zero in on your clit. 

The rough press of his thumb rubbing circles around the swollen bundle of nerves sent you careening over the edge, a wordless cry filling the air as you came hard around him. He bit you again, fangs leaving puncture marks in your shoulder. The slick glide of his hot tongue licking up your blood only added to your pleasure, waves of exquisite agony flooding your system. The clench of your pussy, coupled with the heady taste of your blood, proved too much to resist; with a few more hard thrusts, he held himself deep inside as he spilled into you.

The feeling of all that warm come filling you up triggered a second, smaller orgasm. Moaning out your pleasure, a tired grin tugged at your lips. “Told ya I could take it.”


	6. Gadreel/ Reader NSFW

As soon as you were through the door, the tension between you snapped. You were ready when he spun around and shoved you against the door, crowding in close and taking your lips in a harsh kiss. Gladly opening under the insistent prodding of his tongue, you welcomed him into your mouth with a mewling groan. 

Gadreel was rarely so rough and impatient...except when it came to other people flirting with you. The informant you’d met up with at the local bar hadn’t exactly been discreet in checking you out, Gadreel’s jaw tightening every time his gaze dipped to your cleavage. By the time you’d figured out the guy didn’t know anything useful, Gadreel looked ready to smite him where he sat. Anxious to avoid a fight, you’d had to hustle the angel out of there fast, the car ride back to your motel room fraught with anticipation. 

Away from prying eyes, he couldn’t keep his hands off of you, pulling and tugging at your clothes impatiently. Breaking away when the need for air got too great to ignore, you moaned out his name as he kissed his way down your neck, nipping at the fragile skin before licking the sting away. With a snap of his fingers, the cool air of the room hit your bare ass, his angel mojo making quick work of your jeans and panties. Grinding your hips against his denim covered erection, the drag of the coarse material on your clit left you aching for more. 

Gadreel was all too eager to comply, sliding his hands down the curve of your ass and lifted you off the ground. Wrapping your thighs around his waist, the new angle had you whining into his mouth, burying your hands in his hair and tugging him impossibly closer. It was hard to think, hard to breathe...all you could focus on was how much you needed him inside you. Gadreel was just as impatient, slamming you against the wall, freeing his cock and sliding home. 

The paintings on the wall rattled as he fucked into you with wild abandon. This was not the sweet and gentle lovemaking you were used to- this was rough, domineering. Gadreel was laying a claim on you in the most primal way possible, the force of his thrusts knocking the very air from your lungs. You couldn't get enough.

When you came only minutes later, he didn't stop or slow down, reaching between your bodies to roll your sensitive clit between his fingers. In guttural Enochian, he promised to show you all the ways he- and only he- could make you scream. And Gadreel, as you well knew, was an angel of his word.


	7. Benny Lafitte/ Reader NSFW

Whatever you’d done to deserve a man like Benny Lafitte, you couldn’t begin to guess- Chuck knew you didn’t have many friends among the winged dickbags running things upstairs. But someone must have liked you well enough, to have sent the Cajun vampire into your life. After being introduced through the Winchesters, it had taken no time at all for you to fall hard for his sweetly sarcastic nature. And despite some initial reservations, he’d fallen hard for you too.

The solid weight of him pressed you into the mattress, but you didn’t mind; on the contrary, you welcomed it. Benny dipped his head down, meeting you halfway to take your lips in a languid kiss, lazily rocking into you. You arched into him, running your hands along the sweat slick skin of his back, reveling in the shift and coil of his muscles beneath your fingertips. He huffed out a quiet laugh when you hit a particularly ticklish spot, snapping his hips in retaliation. 

“No fair,” you pouted, arching into him all the same.

“All's fair when it comes to love, darlin’- besides, you started it.”

His mouth was back on yours before you could argue, kissing you slow and sweet. Your protests died in your throat, a sigh slipping free as his lips trailed down your throat. The scruff of his jaw against the delicate skin had you biting back a giggle, one that melted into a moan as he nipped and sucked at the spot where your neck and shoulder met. Benny knew your body better than you did, and he had no shame in exploiting that information. 

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time he finally allowed you some respite, your body limp and pleasantly sore in all the right places. Nuzzling into his chest, you let out a sigh of contentment- life didn’t get much better than this.


	8. Gadreel/ Reader

“So...what do you think?”

“It’s not unpleasant,” Gadreel answered, his tone contemplative, “though I believe that has more to do with the company than the bubbles.”

Smiling back at him, you pressed a quick kiss to his chin. “You’re such a sweet talker.”

His arms tightened around you, pulling you closer. “It is nothing less than the truth.”

Leaning back against his chest, you let the matter drop, content to soak in the fragrant mass of bubbles. Taking a bubble bath with a former angel was one hell of an item to tick off the bucket list, and yet, here you were. Gadreel had adapted surprisingly well to losing his grace after the events in Heaven’s prison, determined to make the most of his newfound humanity. He had missed so much while locked away, and wanted to experience all that life had to offer. When he’d caught you soaking amid a mountain of fragrant bubbles, bubble baths were added to that list.

The tiny tub was barely big enough to hold both of you, but the warm water and the press of Gadreel’s firm torso at your back more than made up for the coziness. You didn’t speak much, content to relax in silence. Occasionally, you would hear him humming under his breath, barely audible over the sounds of your combined breathing.

Curious, you asked, “What is that you’re humming? It sounds so pretty.”

He was a quiet for a long moment before answering, “They are hymns we would sing in Heaven, giving praise to our Father for all his blessings. I was just- I thought it was appropriate.”

“Appropriate how?”

“It is only fitting I give thanks to my Father for sending you into my life.”

Touched beyond words, it took you a moment to react. Twisting around as best as you could, you cupped Gadreel’s face between your hands, kissing him deeply. Pulling away after a few moments, you said, “Teach me. I want to know the words, because you’re not the only one who’s thankful.”

Taking your hands in his, he leaned forward to rest his forehead against yours, eyes so full of love it made your heart soar. “Of course, my light. For you, anything.”


	9. Dean Winchester/ Reader NSFW

Kissing your way down Dean’s chest, you felt more than heard the rumble of need vibrating through him. It only grew more pronounced when you paused to lap at his nipples, curling your tongue around the pebbled nub. He shifted beneath you, head falling back with a groan as you rolled your lingerie clad hips against him, the firm press of his erection digging into your thighs. He twitched beneath you, eager for more, though he was very careful to keep his hands above his head. After all, you hadn’t given him permission to move yet.

Releasing his nipple with a soft bite , you purred, “Taste so good, Dean, can’t get enough of you.”

“Please,” he pleaded in a choked whisper, fingers clenching helplessly.

“Please what, Dean? Use your words.”

“Please, Mistress, let me touch you.”

Pretending to consider it, you teased, “I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet, baby...besides, I like you all laid out for me like this.”

“Please,” he repeated, voice hoarse with desire, “I want- I need-”

You hushed him. Sliding your hand down to his crotch, you palmed his clothed cock, the heavy weight of it twitching beneath your touch. “I know what you need, Dean, and I’m gonna take care of you...but only if you keep your hands right where they are. Do you think you can do that for me?”

He let out a strangled groan, managing to get out, “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy.”


	10. Benny Lafitte/ Reader NSFW

There was something downright intoxicating about having the burly vampire splayed out before you, awaiting your next move. Those soulful baby blues were blown wide with lust, his chest heaving as he stared at you, tracking your every movement. 

Seated cross-legged between his thighs, you tried to ignore the need building in your belly. It was hard though, the pulsing ache in your pussy begging for relief. More than anything, you wanted to strip away the last bits of fabric hiding him from sight and take him deep inside your slick channel. But having Benny so pliant and eager and at your mercy was something to savor, not rush.

Lightly dragging the pads of your fingers down his thighs, you smirked to see his cock jump at your touch, the thick length of him trapped beneath his boxer-briefs. Benny groaned, his head falling back against the pillows as you played with the soft hair dusting his thighs, keeping the pressure just firm enough for him to feel. Savage whispers filled the air as he struggled to keep still, his hips shifting despite his best efforts.

As soon as he moved, you stopped, pulling your hands away. “What did I say about moving, Benny?”

“Sor- sorry, chere,” he grunted, voice thick with arousal, “you ain’t exactly makin’ it easy on me, darlin’.”

“But you will try harder, won’t you.” It wasn’t a request. 

Benny groaned low in his throat, the sound shooting straight for your core. “Fuck yes, sweetheart, anythin’ you want.”

Letting your hands dance along the elastic band of his underwear, you smiled. “That’s what I like to hear. You’re always so good to me, Benny bear. Let me be good to you.” 


	11. Dean Winchester/ Reader

“So...looks like I was right after all.”

Rolling your eyes, you let out a huff at Dean’s smug tone, not in the mood to deal with his teasing. You were bruised, bleeding, and just wanted a shower. “Really, Dean, ‘I told you so’? What are you, twelve?”

“Sweetheart, I’m all man, thank you very much,” he retorted, a self satisfied grin plastered across his face. You hated how attractive it made him, the jerk. He went on, “But I get it...I’d be embarrassed to if I was wrong about who the shifter was.”

Slamming your duffel into Baby’s trunk, you protested, “Would you give it a rest already? I just want to get back to the motel, take a shower, and go to sleep. You could do with a shower too, smart guy- you’ve got shifter guts in your hair.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean stopped you before you could turn away, “aren’t we forgetting something?”

“What?”

“Come on,” he pressed, “remember? What you said earlier, when I told you this guy was the shifter and you said it couldn’t be.”

Thinking back to earlier in the evening, you let out a groan. “Really, Dean? I was joking!”

“Hey, no take backsies. You said that if I was right, I could ask you to do whatever I wanted, and you would do it. Well, looks like I won.”

“Are we seriously gonna do this right now,” you groused, “Fine, what do you want?”

The look he gave you...you’d seen it before, but never aimed at you. Whenever he’d hit on waitresses or witnesses, the lazy way his eyes slid over you, taking in every detail. Suddenly wide awake, you had to admit you’d thought about going there with Dean before. The hunter was exactly your type: funny, smart, compassionate, not to mention attractive as hell. 

Dean took  his time answering, letting you squirm a bit. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something…” 


	12. Gadreel/ Reader NSFW

It was a miracle you’d made it as far as the bed. Gadreel plopped you down on the mattress, his fingers prodding at your slick entrance even as you slipped your hands beneath his jeans. The angel groaned, sliding his tongue into your mouth even as his fingers dipped inside your slippery channel. 

With a needy mewl, you rocked against him, fucking yourself on his fingers as you pumped his cock. He rolled his hips into your grasp, the two of you pushing each other higher and higher. The wet glide of his fingers in your pussy could be heard even over the sound of your moans and sighs. As much as you longed to feel the weight of him pressing down on you as he fucked you into the mattress, you couldn’t tear yourself away long enough to get his clothes off.

Gadreel apparently felt the same. Fucking into you hard and fast, he crooked his fingers just right to hone in on your g-spot, rubbing his thumb in rough circles around your clit. Breaking the kiss with a cry, you grabbed at his arms with your free hand, already racing towards release. Determined to take him over the edge with you, you started pumping him faster, twisting your wrist the way you knew drove him wild. 

So close to coming you could almost taste it, you were caught off guard when he suddenly pulled away, shoving you to your back with a snarl. Sprawled across the bed, you had no time to protest before he ripped his jeans off, taking his boxers with them. Taking himself in hand, he picked up where you left off, stroking his cock as he stared down at you.

“Touch yourself, my love. I wish to watch as you come undone.”

Chest heaving, you gladly spread your legs, giving him a front row seat as you did as instructed. Fingers dipping in and out of your pussy, you kept your eyes locked on the hulking angel in front of you, turned on beyond belief. Only minutes later, the two of you went tumbling headfirst into bliss, never once looking away. Exquisite pleasure rolled through your body, made all the more intense as Gadreel jerked himself to completion, painting your skin with his come. 

Before you’d even had a chance to come down from your high, Gadreel was already climbing atop the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he straddled you. Your angel was far from done with you, nor you with him. In fact, the night was just getting started.


	13. Mick Davies/ Reader NSFW

If you managed to survive the evening without dying of mortification, you were going to kill him- either that or ride his cock until you were too spent to move, you hadn’t decided. Why Mick had decided to tease you now of all times, you had no idea. A formal dinner party with high ranking Men of Letters was hardly the time or place for foreplay, yet that didn’t stop his hand from sliding beneath your skirt.

Squirming under his touch, you tried your best to ignore the heat of his skin on your thigh, not entirely successful. The slight hitch in your breathing fortunately went unnoticed, though Ketch did level you with a strange look. Taking a sip from your glass, you nearly choked when Mick began fiddling with your garters, hastily assuring Dr. Hess some water had gone down the wrong way. 

Mick acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary, though there was no mistaking the hungry light in his eyes. His fingers danced along the edge of your stockings, the tips of his fingers catching on the fine silk. You shivered as they made their way further north, your pussy getting slicker by the second. 

The look on his face when he realized you weren’t wearing any panties almost made up for all his teasing. Almost.


	14. Crowley/ angel!Reader

“I’m not upset,” he denied, running a hand over his face, a gesture you’d seen the Winchesters do many times when frustrated. At your disbelieving stare, he sighed, “Alright, I’m a little upset. Crowley is…”

“Is what? I thought he was being quite solicitous, for a demon. Charming, even.  Why did you make me leave?”

“Because Crowley has no business looking at you like...that. It’s unnerving.”

With a sigh, you said, “Brother, I’m not a fledgling, I know that Crowley desires me sexually. I don’t need you to protect me from him, I’m quite capable of that myself. Let me talk to him on my own.”

After much arguing, Castiel reluctantly agreed. Sending your brother off to join his humans, you straightened the neck of your shirt, suddenly nervous at the idea of being alone with the demon king. It was a strange feeling, one you weren’t at all used to. Crowley had a way of making you feel many things you weren’t accustomed to, things that no angel should feel around a demon.

Knocking sharply on the dungeon door, you stepped back inside, the demon’s eyes already locked on you from where he sat strapped in his chair. Shutting the door behind you, you said, “My apologies, Castiel wished to discuss private matters.”

“A word of advice, dove,” he drawled, richly accented tones sending a shiver down your spine, “leave the lying to the demons. We have more practice, and are far more believable. I know the giraffe thinks I’m getting a little too friendly with you. No matter- I much prefer speaking without the third wheel.”

Looking down at the demon, you couldn’t ignore the pulse of desire that went through your vessel. Human bodies had many limitations and drawbacks, but the fluttering in your belly wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Licking your lips, you didn’t miss the way his eyes darted up to follow the movement of your tongue. 

Emboldened, you replied, “I prefer it too. There is so much more we can...discuss...without my brother hovering about. Now, I believe demon deals are formed on the basis of quid pro quo, yes? So tell me, Crowley- what would the King of Hell ask of an angel?”


	15. Castiel/ Reader NSFW

Cas’ lips trailed down your throat, finding that special spot just below your ear that always made you moan. Tilting your head back to give him better access, you shifted against the pillows, carding your fingers through the angel’s hair.

“Whe- when did you say they would be back?”

Cas nipped at your delicate skin, pulling back just enough to murmur, “Tomorrow. They wanted to rest after wrapping up the case, so we have the bunker to ourselves until then.”

Shivering at the heat of his breath on your neck, you stretched beneath him, caught off guard when something dug into the curve of your ass. Reaching behind you, you fished your phone out of your back pocket, tossing it onto the bedside table. More comfortable, you tugged his mouth to yours for a thorough kiss. The two of you had to be careful, lest the Winchesters catch wind of your relationship; neither of you was willing to endure the teasing that would result if they found out just yet. 

Castiel’s hands slid underneath your shirt, caressing the scarred skin beneath with an appreciative groan. You arched into the touch, rolling your hips against him, craving more, more, more. So lost in each other were you, that neither of you noticed the green light coming from your screen, nor the repeated ‘Hello’ coming from the speaker. You also didn’t notice when the line suddenly went dead, too distracted by Cas’ fingers toying with your jeans.

*****

“No, no. Mnh-mnh, mnh-mnh.”

“What is it? Did you find out what they want?”

“Wrong number,” Dean replied, looking vaguely nauseous yet slightly impressed. 

“Dude, what’s wrong, you look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“Some things, Sammy, we’re just better off not knowing about.”


	16. Castiel/ Reader NSFW

The next time you went out on a case with the boys, you were picking the motel. They had an uncanny ability to pick the places that had the  _worst_ water pressure; the only saving grace was that you didn’t have to share with anyone, opting to get a room to yourself.

Wrapping the threadbare towel around you, you stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, instincts taking over when you saw a dark silhouette perched on the edge of the bed. Reaching for the knife that normally would have been strapped to your thigh, you panicked when met with bare skin. The momentary surge of fear subsided though, when the shadowy figure rose, light flooding the room with a snap of his fingers, to reveal a rather flustered angel.

“Cas, what the hell?!”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, gravelly voice even deeper than normal, “I didn’t mean to disturb your shower, but I wanted...I wanted to ask you something…”

Trying hard not to fidget under the intensity of his stare, you said, “Ask me what?”

“I...don’t remember.” Cas swallowed hard, mouth falling open as he failed to keep his eyes from devouring your barely covered form. A quick glance down showed he was already half-hard, the beginnings of an erection tenting his slacks. Following your gaze, Cas groaned, face flushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I just- I should go.” 

Taking a chance, you darted forward, catching his sleeve before he could vanish. “Cas, wait. Are you...attracted to me?”

For several long moments, he stared down at where your fingers curled into the fabric of his overcoat without saying a word. Finally, he lifted his gaze to meet yours, interest burning in those stormy blue eyes. “...and if I were to say yes?”

Several minutes later, you found yourself on your knees, worshipping the angel with your lips and tongue. Bobbing up and down the thick length of his cock, you listened to the steady stream of guttural Enochian leave his lips, praising you for all to hear. Your towel lay pooled at your feet, the cool air of the room a stark contrast on your feverish skin. 

Swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock, you hoped the motel at least had thick walls.


	17. Castiel/ Reader

If anyone had told you a few years ago that one day you’d be slow-dancing with your ex-angel groom at your wedding, you probably would have shanked them. From the moment you’d been introduced, you and the angel had butted heads at every turn. The self-righteous attitude of Zachariah and Uriel had rankled, but it was Castiel who really got under your skin in those early days. Even after he’d rebelled against Heaven and helped stop the Apocalypse, he got on your nerves, always insisting you be left behind to sit out whatever case he and the Winchesters were working on at the moment. 

It was only much, much later, when a bedraggled and newly human Cas had shown up on your door that you learned the truth. Hard as it was to accept the concept of soulmates, there was no denying the pull you felt when around him, guiding him through those first tumultuous months of being human. Spending time with him, it wasn’t long for you to warm up to the former seraph, welcoming him into your heart and your bed.

Nuzzling into him, you let the familiar scent of him surround you, the material of his tux soft beneath your cheek. The warm weight of his palm at the small of your back was comforting, the two of you slowly rotating in front of the fireplace, swaying side to side to music only the two of you could hear.  

He pressed a stubbly kiss to your temple, heaving a contented sigh. In a low murmur, as if loathe to disturb the peace around you, he asked, “What are you thinking?”

“I think,” you began, “that Ol’ Blue Eyes was right.”

Cas pulled away just enough to level you with a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

Smiling at his look of confusion, you pulled him in for a quick kiss, resting your forehead against his. “The best is yet to come.”


	18. Gabriel/ Reader

Standing outside the door to Sam’s bedroom, your soft knock received no response. You tried again, calling out to the person inside. Again, no reply. “Gabe, I’m coming in, okay?”

Easing the door open, you were greeted by darkness. Fumbling around for the light switch, you tried not to gasp at the sight of Sam’s walls covered in strange glyphs and sigils, black ink scrawled over every inch. So distracted were you by it, it took a moment to spot Gabriel tucked in on himself, curled into a ball behind the dresser. “Gabriel…”

With slow and deliberate movements, you stepped into the room, shutting the door behind. Holding your hands up, trying to look as non-threatening as possible, you made your way to the bed. Perching on the side farthest from him, maintaining a safe distance so he wouldn’t feel cornered, you began talking to him, asking if he remembered you, assuring him you didn’t mean him any harm. 

It hurt to see the once powerful angel reduced to a quivering, frightened shadow of himself, barely recognizable from the sarcastic smartass he’d once been. Anger towards Asmodeus rolled through your veins like toxic sludge, though you were very careful to keep your tone light, lest the skittish angel pick up on it. Anytime you shifted, he would flinch away, breaking your heart and fanning the fires of rage.

Gradually, he seemed to relax a bit, his body losing some of its stiffness. You didn’t mention it, chatting to him about everything and anything that popped into your head. You told him about your life since he’d ‘died’, about the people you’d managed to save, about a particularly beautiful butterfly you’d seen the other day, about a new show you thought he would enjoy. Although he made no replies, he uncurled bit by bit, allowing you a peek of those golden eyes you’d always found so fascinating.

Staring up at the ceiling, you were telling him about a diner in Montana that served the best banana split you’d ever eaten when the bed dipped slightly. Pretending not to notice, you rambled on, allowing Gabriel to come to you. With aching slowness, he eased his body onto the mattress, careful even now to keep a few inches distance between you. It was only when you were describing a new pie recipe you wanted to test out on Dean that he let himself press closer to you, his arm just barely grazing yours. 

And so it went- you, talking for hours on end as the Messenger of God gradually curled himself around you. He still had yet to say anything, but that was alright. After what he’d been through, it would take time before he was his old self again, if he ever would be. Going out on a limb, you asked if it was alright if you touched him. After several agonizingly long seconds, he nodded. Slowly wrapping your arm around his shoulders, you coaxed him closer. Gabriel allowed himself to drape over your body, head resting on your chest. Stroking his dirty and matted hair, you let the silence take over, nothing but the sound of your breaths breaking the stillness.

Recover was a long and messy road to walk, but Gabriel wouldn’t be alone.


	19. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

“Far be it for me to judge another witch’s work, dear, but I do believe that spell has gone a bit awry.”

Gritting your teeth at her condescending tone, you said, “The spell hasn’t gone awry, Rowena, it just takes a few minutes to kick in. As you would know, if you’d ever managed to cast it successfully.” 

You smirked at her tiny scoff, your words striking home. Muttering under her breath in Gaelic, she sashayed off to poke about your library. You paid her no mind, used to Rowena’s antics by now. The two of you had history, and not always a good one. Rivals, you made a formidable team when you worked together...aside from constantly being at each other’s throats. The petite redhead had a way of getting under your skin. Matters weren’t helped any by the attraction you felt for her, the spitfire of a woman everything you wanted in a partner.

As if summoned by your thoughts, she wandered back over. “Well, dear? Any luck yet?”

“Patience, Rowena, you can’t rush this spell. Perhaps that’s why it never works for you, and you always have to come to me for help.”

“Some of us are busy, wee girl- there’s more to life than studying lore all the time, you know.”

Ignoring the dig at your life’s work, you countered, “Well, I’d say it’s pretty fortunate that some of us  _do_ spend our lives in study; after all, what would the...less focused...do if they couldn’t come crawling to us for answers?”

That struck a nerve. “ _Crawling? I never_ _-_ ”

Light flared from the bowl set before you, indicating the spell had worked exactly as planned. “Oh look, it worked. Exactly the way I said it would.”

Rowena ignored you, fair complexion flushed with anger, standing at her full height. The sight reminded you very much of a kitten trying to appear intimidating, though you knew better than to laugh. She was, after all, quite dangerous in her own right. Then again, so were you.

“I’ve had just about enough of your cheek,” she said, crowding your personal space, “you’d do well to treat me with a little more respect. I’ll not be talked down to!”

Keenly aware of just how close she was, you threw caution to the wind, reaching out and pulling her in for a kiss. She responded immediately, hands coming up to cradle your face as she kissed you back just as fiercely. As you ravished each other’s mouths, you knew there’d be a great deal to discuss later. Much, much later.


	20. Rowena MacLeod/ Dean Winchester NSFW

The sting of the hot water hitting his bruised body was a welcome distraction. Green eyes pinched into a frown, Dean tilted his head down, letting the warm spray wash over him. Sam had headed straight for bed when they arrived back at the bunker, weary from the case and from having to act as a buffer between his older brother and their companion. Rowena’s help had been necessary, but juggling the two strong-willed personalities had been quite a challenge. 

Dean’s scowl deepened at the thought of the redhead. She had a way of getting under his skin, with her haughty attitude and barbed tongue. The quips she aimed his way weren’t as malicious as they once had been- hell, he even enjoyed her teasing from time to time. She may no longer be an enemy, but Rowena was no saint, intent on making the world a better place. Just as cunning and conniving as always, she simply used her strengths to aid the greater good from time to time. Their little...arrangement...didn’t do much to sort out the confused tangle of his emotions where she was concerned.

The bathroom door opened and shut; Dean shrugged it off, figuring Sam changed his mind about grabbing a shower. To his surprise, the door to his shower stall was flung open, revealing a towel clad Rowena. Silent, he watched as she dropped the towel, utterly unabashed with her own nudity. Hands on her hips, she leveled him with a teasing smile. “Well, are you going to invite me in, or not?”

“Rowena…”

Without waiting for a response, she stepped into the stall, latching the door behind her. Looking up at him, that same smile dancing in her clever eyes, she said, “You and I both know you need this, Dean Winchester- don’t deny it. You’ve been wound tighter than a faulty watch these past days. Let me help unwind you a bit.”

Staring down into her eyes, intensely aware of her naked skin pressed so close to his own, Dean let go of his irritation and confusion for the time being. Maybe he would regret it later, maybe not, but right now all he could focus on was all that creamy skin begging for his touch. Jerking her forward, he kissed her hard and deep, the tiny witch rising on tiptoes to meet him halfway. She returned the kiss just as fiercely, just as passionate. 

Here and now, they weren’t the world’s greatest hunter and the world’s most powerful witch. They could be a man and a woman, both in need of release. It was enough. 


	21. Rowena MacLeod/ demon!Dean Winchester NSFW

“See? I told you this could work out for the both of us,” Dean said, the blunt tips of his fingers sliding through the slick folds of Rowena’s exposed pussy. With his other hand, he massaged her breast, kneading the supple flesh with just a bit too much roughness. “I get something, and you get something. Everybody wins.”

Rowena’s only response was a long, low moan. The rope binding her limbs bit into the delicate skin beneath as she squirmed under his ministrations. Dean- this new, darker version of the man she once knew- had been toying with her for hours, bringing her to the brink of release before ruthlessly snatching it away. Her thighs were slick with her arousal, legs trembling from overstimulation. When he’d found her and proposed this little...arrangement...in exchange for her help with a complex bit of dark magic, she hadn’t believed he would actually deliver on his promise. How very wrong she was.

The abrupt slide of his fingers into her slipper channel pulled a surprised yelp from her, the hunter giving her no time to adjust to the intrusion before fucking into her. Every thrust of his fingers, every twist and curl of his wrist, sent pleasure surging through her veins, pushing her closer to the promise of completion. She raced for the edge, desperate to come, body straining to come him in deeper. 

Smirking down at her, Dean pinched her nipple hard, sending a jolt of painful pleasure arrowing to her pussy. He used his thumb to rub at her clit, seeking and finding her g-spot with unnerving ease. The orgasm crashed over her hard and fast, catching the witch completely off guard. She came with a gasping wail, back bowed as ecstasy flooded her body. Dean allowed her no respite, determined to milk her climax as long as possible. 

Minutes- or perhaps hours- later, he finally slid his fingers free, digits glistening from her juices. She watched as he lapped them clean, a pleased smiled on his face. Flushed and sated, she was brought crashing back to earth when he opened his eyes, bottomless black orbs staring down at her.

“Now, time to hold up your end of the deal.”


	22. Samandriel/ Reader NSFW

Buckling the collar around your throat, you smiled at your reflection; Samandriel was sure to be surprised when he saw you. The sweet natured angel had been not-so-subtly hinting he wanted to take your relationship to the next level, going so far as to ask if he could watch you pleasure yourself. Caught unawares by his abrupt question, that night had led to one of your most intense orgasms, Samandriel’s gaze never wavering from your pussy as he instructed you exactly how he wanted you to touch yourself. 

It was that hint of dominance that led to the idea of getting a collar. The band was stamped with his name, a gesture sure to please his angelic ego. There was a commander buried behind those baby blues, and you’d help coax him to the surface. 

Ready at last, you prayed to him, requesting his presence. The sound of feathers rustling behind you was followed by a choked gasp as he caught sight of your get-up. The skirt was barely long enough to cover your ass, revealing a flash of your crotchless panties as you turned to face him. The matching top was form fitting, the scrap of fabric leaving little to the imagination. His eyes zeroed in on the collar, his lips twitching up into a possessive smile when he saw his name emblazoned there.

You smiled at the hunger evident in his expression. “Surprise...what do you think?”

“I think,” he began slowly, stepping closer to you, “that this is a delightful surprise.”

Sidling closer until you were invading his personal space, you reached for his belt buckle. “I'm glad you like it; I think you're gonna like this next one even more.”

Sinking to your knees, you locked eyes with him as you reached into his jeans and pulled his cock free. Half erect already, Samandriel said nothing as you stroked him to full hardness, head tipping back with a moan as you took him into your mouth. With the warm weight of him on your tongue, the salty taste of his skin on your lips, you worshiped him with your mouth. 

He didn’t last long, that first time, coming only minutes later. Swallowing down his come, staring up into blue eyes dark with lust, a sudden thought crossed your mind. It made you grin as he hauled you to your feet, kissing you fiercely: even angels, it seemed, weren’t free from sin.


	23. Gabriel/ Reader

“Hel~lo? Anyone home in there?” You waved a hand in front of Gabriel’s face, annoyed and a little afraid at the lack of response. “Gabe, say something damn it!”

“Well. Paint me yellow and call me a cab.”

That...wasn’t the response you were expecting. “Gabe…”

A crooked grin pulled at his lips, growing wider the longer he stared at the little white stick in his hands, the one emblazoned with a glaring pink plus sign. Looking up at you, light danced in those amber eyes you adored, making them glow golden. “I’m gonna  be a dad.”

Anxiety easing a bit, you couldn’t shake all of your nerves. Clearing your throat, you said, “Yeah, doofus, you are. At least, that’s what the pee stick says. Is...is that...okay?”

Finally taking note of how worried you were, Gabriel reassured you. “Okay? Sugar, that’s more than okay. You- we- I’m gonna be a dad!”

“You’re not mad? Or scared?”

“Mad? Are you kidding me, hell no I’m not mad,” he replied, wrapping his arms around you. Safe in his embrace, you melted into him, relieved. You really hadn’t known how he would react when you told him, and it had been eating at you for days. Gabriel continued, “As for scared- cupcake, I’ve faced down the hordes of Hell and went toe-to-toe with Luci. But this? This is the scariest thing I’ve ever done; I’m petrified, if I’m being honest. But, I’m ready. I’m more than ready for whatever comes...because I’ve got you there, too. So I say bring it on.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” Sliding a hand over your stomach, Gabe went quiet for a second, smiling even wider a moment later. Crouching down, he whispered to your belly, “Hey there, squirt. It’s me, your old man.”

Eyes burning with unshed tears, you listened and watched as Gabriel introduced himself to his child. Your child. He promised to do things right, apologizing for the mistakes he was sure to make. He vowed to be a better father than his own had been, to always be there and not run away anymore. Hearing the conviction in his voice, you knew that whatever came next, Gabriel would have your back. That your guardian angel was watching over you.


	24. Gabriel/ Reader

Sprawled naked across the bed, you shifted and stretched as the smell of coffee drifted closer. Torn between the promise of caffeine and the lure of more sleep, the soft clink of china rattling together sounded from the other side of the mattress. Moments later, a warm pair of lips began trailing across your exposed shoulder.

Screw sleep- this was better than any dream you could come up with. Cracking open an eye, you asked, “W’time is it?”

“Time for you to stop drooling into the pillows and pay attention to me,” came Gabriel’s teasing response, his hands drifting down your sides. “Wake up, sugar plum, I’ve got plans for you that you’re definitely gonna need your energy for.”

“Gabe,” you whined playfully, “s’not my fault I’m so tired. And sore.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night, cupcake,” he retorted, lightly pinching your ass.

“Gabe!” You rolled over to your back, swatting at the archangel hovering over you. “Don’t be such a dick!”

“Don’t say that, sugar, you know you love my D,” he shot back, golden eyes dancing with mischief. “Go on, admit it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you groused, reaching for a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, you hummed appreciatively, the rich flavors rolling over your tongue. You often told Gabriel he missed his calling as a barista; he always made the best coffee. “Not just your D, Gabe. You make an excellent coffee maker, as well.”

“Reduced to Mr. Coffee status,” he sighed.

Setting the cup aside, you decided to tease him further. “Not just Mr. Coffee...you also make some damn good pancakes. How about some chocolate chip?”

He gave you a mock glare as he snapped his fingers, a steaming plate of pancakes appearing at your side. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”


	25. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Chuck knew you’d trusted the Winchesters on some pretty sketchy stuff in the past, but this might be taking things a little too far. Honestly, what could they be thinking, trusting a witch? Even if she was someone they’d worked with before, you’d heard enough cautionary tales about this Rowena. 

The sound of sobbing drifted to you as you headed back to the room set up for you while you stayed at the bunker. Curious and concerned, you followed it to a door identical to yours, peeking through the small crack to see the witch in question curled on the bed, shoulders shaking from the force of her tears. Tentatively stepping into the room, you approached her cautiously. 

She didn’t seem to notice, her wide eyes glazed over with some horrific vision. Closer now, you saw the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breathe. Without thinking, you wrapped your arm around her shoulders, whispering that she needed to take deep breaths, to focus on the sound of your voice. Life as a hunter left you with plenty of experience with panic attacks, and you knew the main concern was to get her heart rate down.

Keeping your voice low and steady, you continued speaking, reassuring her that she was safe. Gradually, Rowena relaxed into your hold, her muscles losing some of their rigidity as she calmed down. Her tears slowed, her breathing leveling out. You didn’t release your grip on her just yet, lest she have a relapse. Perhaps, you couldn’t help thinking, there was more to this witch than the rumors made her out to be. Holding her now, she certainly didn’t seem like the power hungry harpy you feared she would be. She was human, same as you.

Rowena eventually pulled away, unwilling to meet your gaze. She straightened her clothes, reclaiming her dignity. Neither of you spoke; you wagered she had to be pretty mortified right now, and didn’t want to embarrass her further. But even as you left, glancing back to lock eyes with her, there as a perceptible shift in your relationship. What it might lead to, you had no idea, but there was no denying the bond between you. You were tied to Rowena, for better...or for worse.


	26. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

At last, everything was ready. Slipping back into bed, you cuddled up close behind Rowena, leaning over the sleeping witch. Brushing a curl from her cheek, you placed a kiss to the smooth skin. “Rowena? Wake up, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

She stirred, but refused to wake, burying her face in the pillow. Undeterred, you persisted, kissing her ear, her shoulder, her neck, anywhere you could reach, singsonging in her ears the whole time. She tried rolling away from you, but you wouldn’t let her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pin her still. Finally, she admitted defeat, flopping onto her back with a an exasperated grunt.

“And what, pray tell, can be so important as to wake me at this ungodly hour?”

“Ro, it’s eleven o’clock, that’s hardly ‘ungodly’. But never mind that, come on, I want to show you something.”

Grumbling and fussing the whole time, she eventually climbed out of bed, grouchy as she pulled on her dressing gown. “This had better be worth it, dear. Much though I love you, I love my beauty sleep more.”

“I know, babe, but you’re gonna like it, I promise.”

And she did. You could see it in her eyes as soon as she stepped into the kitchen to see a whole spread of her favorite foods, ready and waiting for her. You’d had to get up at dawn to prepare all of them, but it had been worth it to see the way she lit up.

Sliding your arms around her, you whispered against the nape of her neck, “Happy anniversary, Rowena.”


	27. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader NSFW

God, you could never get enough of her. Shoving the naked witch to the bed, you straddled her lap, lips crashing together over and over again. The taste of her was intoxicating, filling you with hunger and need for more, more, more.

Rowena was all too happy to provide. She sat up, tugging at the straps of your tank top, eager to have all of you on display. Her lips trailed across your chest, your head falling back as she licked and nibbled at your breasts. A low, sultry moan escaped you when she reached one of your nipples, her plush lips wrapping around the pebbled peak. She flicked the tip of her tongue against you, suckling languidly as you ground your hips against hers, unable to hold still. Your pussy clenched when she bit down in warning, using just enough teeth to get her point across. 

You were caught unawares when she suddenly flipped you to your back, climbing off the bed before you could object. In seconds, she’d pulled your jeans and panties down, tossing the offensive garments to the side. Now nothing shielded you from her eyes, and she eagerly drank in every detail. But she wasn’t content to just look. 

Her hands glided up your legs, parting your thighs impatiently. Jerking you forward until your ass hung off the edge of the bed, Rowena looked very much like the cat who got the cream, a satisfied smirk on her lips as she leaned in close. The first swipe of her tongue on your slippery folds had you crying out, back arching off the sheets. Muttering a quick incantation, she had you pinned in place, her magic holding you still as she ate at you like someone dying of starvation. 

It would be many, many hours before she lifted the spell, allowing you to return the favor. 


End file.
